


【假面骑士剑/剑始】星之门

by DasKopfkino



Series: 来打相关 [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasKopfkino/pseuds/DasKopfkino
Relationships: 剑始
Series: 来打相关 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831654





	【假面骑士剑/剑始】星之门

-

“星星，很美吗？”

漫无边际的沉思被来人的声音所打断。剑崎一真茫然地转过身，注视着朝自己走来的热源。

那是一个和自己外形颇为相似的生物，有着迥异于宇宙人的对称外观。

这让剑崎莫名有种“找到同类了”的高兴。他往旁边挪了挪，让出了一个空位置，拿手撑着脑袋，手指无意识地敲击着下巴，像是在思索陌生人提出的难题：

“与其说星星很美，倒不如说好像在哪里见过啊……”

实际上，他们所仰望的那片天空里，并没有他记忆中的那种星星。当然，也是星星，却是个头足够大的那种，在虚空缥缈的宇宙中，像一颗颗大圆球似的，沿着各自的轨道运行着，生怕一不小心就彼此碰撞。

剑崎感到身后有气息在流动，随即那人窸窸窣窣坐到旁边，一起仰望起那些巨大的星星来。

来人名为相川始，和剑崎一样，是在此处等待出发的旅客。

-

相川始有着出乎剑崎想象的固执，坐好之后他好奇地问道：

“你在这里做什么？”

在这个宇宙的中转站中，似乎大多数的星际旅客，是从不抬头看星星的，因为这些就像他们日常生活所用的东西一样稀松平常。

所以，当他们都听从钟声的号召，步入狭小的舱体短暂休憩时，孤身一人躲在舱外阴影里傻乎乎盯着天空的剑崎也就被衬得格外突兀了。

剑崎微微思索了一回，随即指着天空尽头的某处，回答道：

“我总觉得，那里有什么东西在等着我，所以我想先去找到他。”

“找？”相川始的语调中带着些微的疑问。

剑崎露出自嘲的傻笑：“很可笑吧？我连找什么都不知道。”

他只是漫无目的地在宇宙中漂流着，如是度过了无法以数字计算的时光，可他始终不知道自己是谁、不知道自己从哪来、也不知道自己要到哪去。

可相川始的声音却有种说不出的舒服和熨帖，像是在拨动低音提琴的琴弦：

“我也在找人，找我的同伴。”

剑崎转过头来，发现基地模糊的光源正打在对方脸上，留下一道深邃的睫毛阴影，这让剑崎不知道为什么感觉有些窘迫，悄悄用手握紧藏起泛起毛边的衣角。

“那你找到了么？”剑崎问道。

“还没有。”相川始深深地凝视了他一眼，给出了否定的答案。

剑崎意识到自己的疏忽，无不充满歉意地感叹道：“也是，如果已经找到的话，你大概就回家了吧，也不会出现在这里了。”

相川始的嘴唇蠕动着，无意识地重复着他的话：“回家？”

剑崎的脑袋有那么一瞬间的短路，他以为在对方的语言系统中，没有“家”这个字的存在。于是他努力搜刮着脑海中的印象，解释道：

“就是某个有同伴和家人在的地方，不用担心填不饱肚子，还会有很好喝的饮料。”

他从背包中匆匆忙忙掏出一个容器，里面存着一小罐泛着柔软光晕的液体，像献宝似的送到对方面前：

“你喝过这个吗？我从边境的商人那里买来的，还剩下最后一点。”

相川始注视着罐子中晃动的饮料，眼神深处莫名泛起了一丝涟漪。但却还是接过来，像尝着世界上最珍贵的宝物似的，小口小口把它喝掉。

他甚至舔了舔唇：“好像是很久之前喝过的，我都快忘记是什么味道了。”

剑崎咧开嘴绽出笑容：“也对，你去过那么多地方，一定尝过很多种饮料吧。”

他举起手指比划着瓶瓶罐罐的形状：“不过，在我的想象中，家里的饮料，应该要比这个更甜一点。”

相川始捧起一抔身下的沙，放在手掌中把玩着，剑崎伸过手来摸了摸，却被那冰凉的温度刺激得轻嘶了一口气。

于是他问：“你去过的那些星星，也都像这里这么冷吗？”

相川始沉默了许久，久到剑崎甚至以为他不会回答时，才说：

“也并不都是这么冷的。

“在我居住最久的那颗星球，常年都保持着0-30℃的恒温，土壤也不像这里，摸起来是冰冰凉凉的，而是带着些太阳晒过的微微的热气。”

剑崎好奇地问：“太阳？”

相川始似乎被这个问题砸得有点懵，但还是尽职尽责地解释道：“也是星星的一种，很暖和，有灼目的光。”

剑崎向往地遥想道：“那里也能看到这么多星星么？”

相川始抬头仰望着头顶上的庞然大物，微笑了起来：“那颗星球上所看到的星星，只有这里的亿分之一大，但却要比它们亮上许多。”

他像是想到了什么似的，接着说道：“不过，那颗星球上曾经存活着的生物，倒是都和你一样，特别喜欢抬头看星星。”

剑崎兴奋地挠了挠头，把原本整齐的棕色头发弄得乱糟糟的：“真的？”

相川始的眼神带着一丝遥远的怀念：“而且，当星星从天空坠落的时候，他们还会朝着星星许愿，那个星球的人类相信这么做，会让自己的愿望成真。”

剑崎用双手撑起下巴，那让他看起来小了好几岁：“好想也能去那边看看啊……”

相川始微笑起来：“说不定你曾经去过呢？”

他咬着嘴唇想了想，从身后掏出一本厚重的相册来，那看起来应该有一定的年头了，封面泛着微微的黄，里面的每一页都用塑料薄膜小心地包裹着。

那是他去过的那颗星球上曾经拥有的风景：

一望无际的雪山、枯萎飘落的树叶、人声沸腾的街道……

甚至还有星星。在翻到某一页的时候，剑崎指着其中的一张问道：“这就是那里可以看到的星星么？”

——但那却并不是星星，那是一场繁盛灿烂的烟花。

相川始耐心地解释道：“这是种更加短暂的星星，在天空中绽放之后，就会变成灰烬熄灭掉。就像人类的生命一样，消失得很快，在以亿年计数的宇宙中，只占了大概一秒的时间。”

他轻轻地咳了一下，掩盖着某种不自然的情绪：

“我和他……我要寻找的那个人，是在这颗星球上认识的。”

他抬头凝视着头顶幽深的行星群，那里有许多美得如梦如幻的星云。

剑崎多多少少有些惊讶，因为他发现，和这个素未谋面的陌生人——相川始一起看星星时，他得到的感觉是不一样的。

他甚至有点嫉妒起那个被相川始寻找的人类来。

于是他问道：“等你找到他的时候，会和他一起回那个星球看星星吗？”

但，那颗星球早就在宇宙中消失得无影无踪了，在这座宇宙的中转站里，有着无法计数的入口，谁也不知道，哪道门将通向哪里，但相川始还是微笑着看了他一眼，笃定地回答道：

“一定会的。”

两人并肩躺在不怎么平坦的空地上，看着那些在星之门中来回穿梭的飞船，遥想着那些浩瀚缥缈的未来。

可是未来到底在哪里，他们谁也不知道。

剑崎唯一知道的是，不管是他还是相川始，都不可能在这个小小的中转站待上许久，这里不过是给那些孤独流浪在宇宙中的生物提供的小小的栖居之地。

然而，不知道为什么，剑崎居然不愿意去想象分离。

他想和面前的这个人一起留下来，一起去看他说的星星和烟花。

但，他们是注定要告别的。

-

剑崎从梦中醒来，头顶的飞船仍然在不停地运转着，相川始早就已经离开了。

但，他却发现，自己手中握着一片金黄色的树叶，上面的经络还带着些许草木的香气，如同那个偶遇的旅客给他的感觉一般。

于是他爬起身来，背上自己的行囊，头也不回地朝其中一道门走去。

你知道的，星星始终会耗尽，宇宙总有一天要走到尽头，等到一万亿年以后，一切都会变成一团漆黑。

而他们各自流浪在各自的宇宙中，可能会再相见，也可能不会，但正是那片树叶，让剑崎知道，自己不再是被世界遗弃的孤雏，只要继续走就有希望。


End file.
